L-lysine is a type of an essential amino acid, and is used in the fields of feed, medicine and food. L-lysine is mainly produced by direct fermentation using a microorganism such as Escherichia coli or Corynebacterium, and in this regard, improvements of L-lysine producibility by developments in production strains having improved yields or improvements in fermentation processes may result in significant economic effects.
In regard to a method of improving the production efficiency of lysine, a method of amplifying a gene involved in a biosynthetic pathway of lysine or modifying a promoter of the gene to increase the activity of enzymes involved in a biosynthetic pathway of lysine has been used. In addition, research into genes, other than genes involved in a biosynthetic pathway of lysine, has been continuously conducted to increase the producibility of lysine.
The inventors of the present invention attempted to prepare and explore a wild-type DNA library of Corynebacterium glutamicum to screen traits related to the producibility of lysine. Consequently, with the enhanced expression of NCgl0862 gene, lysine was confirmed to be produced efficiently, thereby completing the present invention. Until now, studies of microorganisms belonging to the genus Corynebacterium capable of producing L-lysine by additionally introducing Corynebacterium-derived NCgl0862 gene thereto have not yet been reported.